thecreepypastawikiabrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
A Queda do céu
Fim da metrópole (prólogo) Eram 03:00hrs (03:00 AM) pelo horário de Brasília, do dia primeiro de julho do ano de 2016, a gigantesca cidade de São Paulo estava acordada como sempre, pessoas trabalhando, pessoas bebendo, pessoas dormindo, e crianças fervorosas com o início de suas férias escolares. Seria uma noite normal, se não fosse por apenas uma coisa, sim, só uma coisa, que quebrou todo o cotidiano, não só dessa cidade. Algo aconteceu, uma área de aproximadamente 1.523 KM² sumiram, seguido de uma despressurização em massa, e um enorme estrondo, poderoso o suficiente para quebrar vidros e abalar diversas construções próximas ao evento, acordando diversas pessoas em cidades vizinhas. Na mesma madrugada, o mundo se voltou para o Brasil, e o próprio governo não sabia responder o que acontecera. Diversos pesquisadores foram enviados para tentarem descobrir o que havia ocorrido, tendo como principal suspeita um ataque com um novo tipo de arma. Eles mostraram-se completamente surpresos com o que viram, muito antes de chegarem na área do acidente, conseguiram ver um enorme rasgo no céu, um rasgo que não parecia material, era como se um pedaço do céu deixasse de existir, junto com toda a área abaixo dele. Devido a isso, o acidente foi denominado “Queda do céu”. Toda a área do acidente foi isolada, ninguém entrava ou saia, foram enviados recursos do mundo todo para proteção do local, era de interesse global saber o que havia ocorrido, e também em conter as informações para evitar pânico. Apesar dos esforços, boa parte do Brasil sofreu os efeitos da “Queda”, e com isso o governo se viu obrigado a fazer um comunicado, explicando todo o ocorrido para a população, com censuras, com o objetivo, é claro, de controlar o pânico e a desordem. A população teve pouca informação liberada, e ficou confusa, começaram a criar conspirações e teorias, isso foi chamado de "começo do apocalipse" por alguns, e de "marca da ira de Deus" para outros, e ainda foi visto como uma mensagem alienígena, e com isso, muitas pessoas começaram a fazer o justo contrário do recomendado pela presidente, entraram em desespero, enlouqueceram, e com isso a quantidade de crimes cometidos foi elevado. Apesar do aparente caos, a maioria das pessoas continuaram suas vidas, independentes do acidente, apenas desejando que isso não ocorresse novamente. Foi criado por Goods Wars (postei antes de criar a conta D:) Daniel Acordei com um leve desconforto nos ouvidos, parecido como quando vou à praia, e ouvi um trovão distante, seguido de uma fraca rajada de vento. Eram três da manhã, imaginei que uma tempestade estava chegando, por isso resolvi verificar se as janelas estavam fechadas, estavam, voltei a deitar, sozinho no meu quarto, meu irmão estava dormindo com minha mãe, ele sempre faz isso quando não se sente bem, por ser mais novo, e nosso pai ter morrido, acho aceitável essa atitude. Sou Daniel Sotto, tenho 18 anos, estou no 1º ano do curso de física, e não consigo dormir novamente se acordar a noite. Devido a este último motivo, resolvi ligar a televisão e procurar algum canal com algo interessante. Passando pelos canais, percebi que alguns estavam fora do ar, imaginei que estavam sem sinal apenas pela chegada da tempestade, mas um canal próprio do Paraná estava funcionando, Rede Massa, que é uma filial do SBT. Nele passava um filme aleatório, sem nada para fazer, fechei a porta do meu quarto, para não acordar minha mãe e meu irmão no quarto ao lado, e tentei entender o filme que peguei pela metade. Quando comecei a entender a história, o filme foi cortado por um anuncio urgente, após a introdução um repórter com rosto preocupado informou: “A Cidade de São Paulo sofreu uma explosão agora a pouco, as três da manhã, não sabemos as causas, e nem em que estado está a cidade, sabemos apenas o que cidades próximas relataram, e que o estrondo provocado chegou até a capital paranaense, voltaremos mais tarde com mais informações, boa noite” Isso me deixou incomodado, “uma guerra” foi meu primeiro pensamento, mas não via motivos para o Brasil ser um alvo logo no início, ainda assim fiquei preocupado, um ataque em São Paulo que pode ser sentido aqui, estamos a 300 KM ou 400KM de distância, não tenho tanta certeza, mas não é próximo.Com essa notícia percebi que realmente não iria conseguir dormir, então peguei meu celular e procurei por alguém online no Facebook, sem resultados, então tentei chamar alguém no WhatsApp, mandei algumas mensagens, mas antes de alguém responder, resolvi sair para confirmar que estava tudo inteiro. Era madrugada, estava escuro o suficiente para as luzes dos postes serem as poucas fontes de luz próximas, minha casa da de frente para um terreno vazio seguido de dutos enterrados em um barranco, que tampa toda a visão daquela área, porém, tudo normal. Indo em direção a esquina para ver o outro lado, percebi que o céu na direção norte estava mais claro que o resto, chegando na esquina, vi algo que parecia um buraco no céu, meu celular vibrou enquanto eu andava em direção a uma subida para ter uma visão melhor, fui ver o que era, mas tinha saído da área de Wi-Fi, então voltei para casa. Chegando em casa, verifiquei o celular novamente, havia uma mensagem no WhatsApp, antes de eu destravar, ainda na cozinha, ouvi algo andando na parte dos fundos da casa, fiquei assustado de imediato, tranquei a porta e fui tentar espiar pela janela, com a luz da cozinha apagada, pensei que não haveria como perceber que eu estava ali, porém, antes de eu olhar, bateram na porta, e ouvi uma voz familiar: - Daniel, ta ai? Fiquei tranquilo, era meu primo, Diogo, como ele mora nos fundos, imaginei que ele teria acordado quando sai, fui atender a porta. - Oi... – Respondi com voz sonolenta - Você “ta” doido? Olha que horas são! – Me interrompeu - Eu precisava andar um pouco, você viu a notícia? Estou preocupado com isso... - A da bomba em São Paulo? Eu estava acordado e me falaram no face que viram isso, mas é fake né? - Não, acabou de passar na Rede Massa, a não ser que tenham enganado eles, mas apareceu como notícia de emergência, tipo, parou o filme pra passar, acho que é sério. - Acha que é o que? - Sei lá, disseram que foi uma explosão, e eu ouvi alguma coisa... Não acho que seja tão simples responder... – Ele fez uma expressão assustada, nunca havia o visto assim, ele deve ter se chocado com isso também. - Bem...vou tentar dormir agora, está frio... boa noite... - Boa – Voltei para o quarto, tentando novamente dormir, não consegui. Dois dias depois Faz algum tempo desde a Queda, eu não consigo ficar tranquilo com isso, tenho arrepios sempre que me lembro da notícia, e do pronunciamento da presidenta sobre o ocorrido, a cidade toda foi destruída, toda a cidade de São Paulo, é horrível imaginar isso, e pior ainda aquela coisa no céu, que fica lembrando a toda hora que desvio o olhar para lá, é incrível como aquilo conseguiu se manter ali, ninguém sabe o que é, alguns pesquisadores acham que é um efeito de um novo tipo de bomba que fez aquilo com alguns átomos, não acredito que seja o efeito de uma bomba.Ninguém se arriscou a chegar muito perto daquilo, eles têm medo de que seja radioativo, ou tenha até mesmo alguma propriedade desconhecida, e alguns caças, ao passar por cima, relataram que simplesmente não viam nada ali, como se nada de estranho existisse ali, apenas a cratera da explosão, nade de corte luminoso no céu.Não se sabe de sobreviventes, muitas pessoas com parentes em São Paulo tentam desesperadamente entrar na área da cratera em busca de possíveis sobreviventes, e o exército obviamente os barra, seria perigoso demais deixar qualquer um entrar. Com essa falta de informação, muitas pessoas começaram a achar que estamos no fim do mundo, e o número de crimes aumenta a cada dia com isso, de roubos a assassinatos, está ficando perigoso andar nas ruas, a ponto de que muitas escolas e faculdades pararam as atividades, e bancos inteiros levaram todo o dinheiro para suas centrais, e colocaram toda a segurança possível, ao menos os mais desesperados, ou os que foram saqueados. Devo dizer que estou com muito medo disso, medo de que algum país esteja com uma arma que pode destruir metrópoles inteira em instantes, e tem coragem de usar, sem rancor. A ONU está estudando a possibilidade de fazer fiscalização em bases militares de diversos países, mas muitos deles são contra, provavelmente algum deles deve ser o responsável, mas só de se pensar em acusar alguém nesse estado pode causar problemas maiores ainda, por isso, muitos países estão se fechando. Nem em um pesadelo achei que seria assim que eu começaria a faculdade, com uma guerra mundial, ou a possibilidade dela, o que é igualmente assustador. V'ida' Com a faculdade fechada e diversos servidores de jogos onlines encerrados abruptamente (pois sumiram junto com a queda), eu estava sem muitas coisas pra fazer em casa, reli alguns livros, e resolvi encontrar com alguns amigos. Então, criei uma conversa em conjunto no Facebook para tentar marcar algo - Chris, Jenn, Jessica, Danilo e Rebecca adicionados a conversa - -Oi gente, como vão? Não sei vocês, mas estou sem nada pra fazer, a facul e o estagio estão parados desde a Queda, então, querem marcar algo? Cinema ou alguma outra coisa? - Oi Dani, não vou poder, meu trabalho não parou, e tenho que fazer meus cursos, não posso ir no meio de semana, mas se for em algum fds podemos ver - Jessica enviou. - Pode ser em um fim de semana também, mas hoje sem chances né? - Enviei. - Sem chances pra mim hoje, vou indo pro trabalho, até mais tarde - Jessica enviou - Tchau. - Enviei. - Oi Dani, vou sair com minha mãe hoje, então também não posso, mas ainda podemos marcar no fds. - Jenn mandou. - Tudo bem então, por mim pode ser em um fds também, estou com todos os dias livres. - Dani, é a Yngredi aqui, o Danilo ta na cozinha, mas, se quiser, vamos dar uma volta, eu, Dan e mais uns amigos vamos no cinema agora, se quiser vir com a gente. - Rebecca enviou do facebook do Danilo, seu namorado. - Ok, nos encontramos onde? - Enviei. - Você pode vir aqui, vamos sair daqui a 1h, ai vamos conversando no caminho. - Ok. Me aprontei, e passada a hora, fui para a casa do Danilo, encontrei o casal saindo no portão. -Oi! - Falei -Oi Dani! - Rebecca respondeu -Iae! - Danilo respondeu, cumprimentei Danilo e Rebecca Fomos andando e conversando até o ponto de ônibus, o tempo esta meio nublado, mas e comum em Curitiba. - Daniel, você já viu uma nuvem andar tão rápido? - Diz Danilo, olhando para o alto, e olhei também. - Deve estar vindo uma tempestade, realmente esta vindo bem rapido. - Respondi, olhando para a grande nuvem negra vindo em nossa direção. - A gente, saímos do ônibus e vamos direto pro cinema, nem vamos sentir a chuva dentro do shopping. - Diz Rebecca sem se preocupar muito. - Tem razão. - Respondi, ainda meio preocupado com a velocidade da nuvem. O ônibus chegou, e entramos nele, o caminho dele era o caminho contrário da nuvem, ou seja, estávamos indo na direção dela, e ela parecia cada vez maior, e mais próxima do chão conforme nos aproximávamos, mas com a conversa nos distraíamos, até eu ouvir um som estranho. - Vocês estão ouvindo isso? - Perguntei - Deve ser só o motor. - Responde Danilo - Mas é um zumbido. - Retruquei. - As vezes esse ônibus é velho e nem se aguenta, por isso deve estar zumbindo. - Rebecca tenta explicar, enquanto o zumbido aumenta. O ônibus para e começa a dar ré, algumas pessoas atrás, como nós, estavam confusas, mas as pessoas que sentavam mais a frente estavam com olhares assustados. Olhei pela janela do motorista, e vi a nuvem preta, ela estava encostada no chão, e o motorista estava tentando fugir dando a ré. A nuvem era estranha, ela não se movia uniformemente, parecia ter vontade própria, o zumbido era ensurdecedor, e a nuvem mais rápida que o ônibus dando ré, olhei em pânico para Danilo e Rebecca, o ônibus bate em algo que estava atrás, algum carro ou algo assim, e para. A nuvem estava a algo próximo a vinte metros do ônibus, pessoas estavam gritando, o zumbido era enorme, peguei meu celular e tentei ligar para minha mãe. A nuvem chegou antes de eu terminar de digitar, as pessoas estavam fechando as janelas o mais rapido que conseguiam, mas algumas janelas não foram fechadas, a nuvem chegou, e o zumbido era mais alto que os gritos. Algo parecido com pernilongos (conhecidos como muriçocas em alguns lugares) entravam pelas janelas abertas, e começavam a sugar a pessoa mais próxima, e caiam logo em seguida. Eu estava em pânico, Danilo estava tentando proteger Rebecca, e eu tentava ligar pra minha mãe, a ligação completou, mas não a ouvi, os zumbidos não deixavam, senti uma picada, e vi o pernilongo cair ao meu lado, e todos os outros passageiros pareciam já ter sido picados, e então, os pernilongos restantes saíram do ônibus, e continuaram o trajeto. - Daniel, que barulho é esse? - Minha mãe, Alice, gritava no telefone - Mãe, você ta ai? Não pergunta, só fecha a casa, tranca tudo, fecha as cortinas e leva o Rex (meu cachorro) e todo mundo que estiver ai pra dentro de casa. - Ouvi o barulho de alguma janela sendo fechada. - Seu irmão foi buscar o cachorro, e ja ta quase tudo fechado, mas agora me diz, o que foi? - Tem uma nuvem de pernilongo, eu estava no ônibus e eles entraram, eu estou bem, mas agora não deixa entrar em casa, é muito bicho e...Alô? Mãe? Está ai? Alô? - o sinal havia caído, mas tentei me tranquilizar pois sabia que a casa estava fechada, e minha mãe e meu irmão seguros, então, fui conferir Danilo e Rebecca. - Vocês estão bem? - Eu estou ótima, o Danilo ficou na minha frente, mas ele parece que não está bem. - Rebecca estava segurando Danilo, que parecia em estado de choque. Confirmei o pulso dele, estava acelerado, a respiração também, mas ele pareia bem, e ao contrário de mim, ele não tinha nem uma marca de picada, marca que eu acabei ganhando no meu braço, era apenas uma marca comum de picada, mas ela deixou uma mancha vermelha em torno. Após algum segundo, Danilo saiu do choque gritando, ele parecia desesperado, mas Rebecca o acalmou, e isso se seguiu com alguns outros passageiros, então, me lembrei que o ônibus havia batido em algo, fui até o motorista, ele tinha uma marca na bochecha, pedi que ele abrisse a porta, tanto para podermos sair e tomar um ar, quanto para eu poder ver como estava tudo lá fora, incluindo no que havíamos batido. Desci do onibus, junto desceram alguns passageiros e o cobrador, a maioria, incluindo eu, foram verificar no que havíamos batido, e para nossa sorte, foi em um carro, mas os passageiros estavam bem, e o carro não muito estragado, pois o ônibus não ia muito rápido de ré. O motorista desceu ligando para alguém com o celular, o cobrador foi até ele: - Não estou conseguindo ligar pra URBS, está sem sinal agora, fazemos o que? - pergunta o motorista, preocupado e chocado com a situação - Ficamos parados aqui até algum outro ônibus chegar. - Responde o cobrador - é o jeito. Entrei novamente no ônibus, Danilo estava bem, Rebecca e ele estavam juntando as coisas da bolsa dela, que se espalharam no meio da confusão. - Fazemos o que agora? - Pergunta Rebecca. - Acho melhor irmos pra casa. - Respondo. - Mas e essa picada no seu braço? - Danilo pergunta. - Estou mais preocupado pra saber como está minha mãe agora. Mas talvez seja melhor esperarmos aqui pra ver se a nuvem não volta, ai voltamos a pé mesmo, não estamos tão longe. - Respondo - Tem razão. - Diz Rebecca, fechando a bolsa - Vou tentar ligar pra casa. - Eu estou sem sinal. - Respondo - Também - Diz Danilo. - Meu celular até ta ligando, mas diz que o da minha mãe está fora de área, vamos esperar mais um pouquinho e voltamos, uns 15 minutos deve estar bom. - Diz Rebecca. Concordo com ela, fico tentando ligar pra casa, mas não da em nada, e as 16:50 resolvemos voltar. O ônibus continua parado esperando outro chegar. Chego em casa, vejo ela toda fechada, parece tudo bem, bato no portão, e minha mãe, primeiro abre a cortina do quarto dela, e depois abre o portão pra mim. - Filho você ta bem? - Pergunta ela, meu cachorro corre e sai da casa, ficando no quintal. - Tou sim mãe, só tem essa picada no braço. - Respondo. - Vamos no médico agora. - Diz ela. - Mãe, não precisa, e tem um ônibus parando a rua. - Eu dou a volta, so vou colocar uma roupa quente e saímos. Concordei, pra esperar ligo a televisão, e sou avisado pelo meu irmão que nada está funcionando, desligo, e logo saio com minha mãe no carro dela. No caminho, fomos conversando, enquanto ouvíamos musicas antigas, de bandas como ABBA, Beatles e Ramones, eu e minha mãe aprendemos a gostar disso com meu pai, então, era um gosto mútuo. Praticamente, a cada fim de música ela perguntava se eu estava bem ou se eu sentia alguma coisa, e, com exceção uma coceira no inicio, não sentia nada de anormal, mas ela estava preocupada, e continuava perguntando. Um pouco antes de chegarmos na rua onde o ônibus devia estar parado, minha mãe pegou uma rua paralela, e desviamos do trânsito, e quando voltamos ao caminho normal ainda dava para ver o ônibus parado lá atras. Logo que voltamos ao caminho normal, a frente pude ver mais uma nuvem, desta vez bem mais clara e difícil de notar, tinham poucos, mas ainda assim nos certificamos de fechar todas as janelas e desligar o ar condicionado, não me preocupei com meu irmão pois tínhamos deixado a casa fechada, mas minha mãe ficou apreensiva. Andamos mais um pouco e meu celular vibrou, o sinal havia voltado, e uma mensagem tinha chegado: " Mãe" "Filho você está bem? Já fechei a casa, mas a ligação caiu, liga pra mim" Mostrei a ela a mensagem, ela desviou rapidamente o olhar da rua e já me falou. -Liga pra sua avó, pergunta se ta tudo bem lá, e se passou isso por lá também. Eu liguei, minha avó disse que eles viram, mas já estavam todos em casa, e a casa fechada, pois estava chovendo. Por eles morarem em uma fazenda, não tinham motivo para entrarem tarde em casa, principalmente em dias chuvosos, então minha mãe ficou mais tranquila, apesar da sua preocupação comigo. Estávamos chegando na rua da unidade de atendimento, e já vimos a fila gigantesca, então minha mãe deu a volta. - Vou levar você pra um hospital particular mesmo, se ficarmos aqui não saímos hoje. - E gastar dinheiro que a gente pode precisar? Melhor não, não sabemos o que vai acontecer. - É melhor gastar agora com uma consulta, do que pagar um tratamento depois, e o dinheiro é meu, e gasto do jeito que eu quiser. - Eu vou pagar então, você tem razão sobre isso de deixar para depois, mas eu pago. Tivemos uma pequena discussão sobre isso, e acabei cedendo para ela, mas apenas para acalmar ela enquanto dirige, pois não ia deixar ela gastar o dinheiro dela comigo, principalmente quando podemos precisar pra alguma outra coisa, sem contar que eu nem me sentia mal. Chegamos no hospital, e mesmo ele estava consideravelmente cheio, porém, fui atendido logo, o médico pediu para retirar um pouco do meu sangue, e para eu ficar ali por até uma hora para caso de um efeito mais tardio. Enquanto isso, o médico conversava comigo e minha mãe sobre a Queda, e tudo que aconteceu depois, das pessoas invadindo lojas e casas, a essa nuvem de insetos. Ele contou que se não tivesse tanto trabalho ele estaria surtando, pois o filho dele estava em São Paulo, e apesar disso ele sentia que ele estava vivo. Ele parava a conversa para atender algum paciente, e fazia o mesmo procedimento que o meu com eles, e apesar de ser um hospital particular, estávamos vários em uma sala com várias cadeiras. Passada a hora de espera, ele me perguntou se eu me sentia mal, e eu respondi que não, e a marca que estava em meu braço já havia sumido. Ele anotou tudo em uma folha apoiada em uma prancheta. Minha mãe foi perguntar os custos da consulta, e ele disse que em casos assim, principalmente os ligados a Queda, ele se sentiria mal de cobrar, ele cobraria apenas os custos materiais, que aparentemente não houveram. E ele também pediu minha autorização para ficar com o sangue para caso aconteça alguma coisa eles tenham uma maneira de pesquisar, não vi motivos para dizer não, então aceitei, e ele pediu para eu assinar uma folha. Li um pouco dela, e como não vi nada estranho, apenas assinei, sei que não é uma coisa muito boa de se fazer, mas eu queria ir logo para casa, e também, eles já tinham tirado o sangue mesmo, o que mais poderia me fazer? Sem contar que uma consulta de graça em um hospital particular é uma generosidade muito grande, principalmente por serem geralmente caras, e como não sou de uma família rica e nem nada assim, quanto menos gastos melhor. Voltamos para casa, o ônibus já havia sido retirado da rua, Já eram 20:00 quando chegamos em casa, meu irmão estava no computador, e provavelmente nem viu o tempo passar. Minha mãe foi esquentar algo do almoço para comermos, e eu estava morrendo de fome, então comi junto com ela, mas meu irmão já havia comido alguma coisa. Enquanto comíamos, conversávamos sobre tudo que aconteceu no ônibus, pois minha mãe não queria saber do assunto enquanto não tinha certeza de que eu estava bem. Contei para ela tudo, inclusive sobre os pernilongos aparentemente morrerem após picarem as pessoas, ela resolveu que não era muito proveitoso falarmos de insetos enquanto estamos jantando, ri e concordei, e logo terminamos de jantar. Fomos assistir TV, algumas emissoras ainda estavam fora do ar desde a Queda, então, assistimos um jornal de uma emissora pequena, um homem e uma mulher apresentavam o jornal. "- Hoje, uma nuvem de insetos passou por diversas cidades, e continua seguindo, aparentemente para todas as direções. A fonte dessa nuvem é São Paulo, alguns biólogos teorizam que algo confundiu o senso de direção dos insetos, atraindo-os para a cidade, e depois os espalhando. - O repórter anunciou seriamente - Diversas pessoas foram picadas, e os hospitais, tanto públicos quanto particulares estão lotados, e alguns hospitais particulares estão oferendo gratuitamente exames para evitar alguma epidemia... - A repórter parecia séria, porém teve sua fala cortada. - Não chegamos em nenhuma doença, ou mesmo algum veneno, mas recomendamos que pessoas picadas procurem por ajud...- O repórter, foi surpreendido por um soco de sua colega. - NÃO PEGUE MINHA FALA DE NOVO! - Ela grita enquanto espanca o repórter, pessoas da produção logo entraram na cena para parar a briga, e o jornal foi interrompido por um comercial. Raiva Eu e minha mãe ficamos encarando a TV por um tempo enquanto tentávamos entender o que havia acontecido, uma briga ao vivo é rara, e violenta assim menos ainda. Minha mãe olhou para mim. - Ela devia estar estressada. - Ela parecia tentar me acalmar, claro que eu podia tirar minhas próprias conclusões, mas resolvi apenas concordar. - Deve ser. A abertura do jornal volta, agora apenas com um apresentador, que provavelmente era um reserva. " - Desculpe-nos a intromissão, uma de nossas colegas acabou tendo um surto de nervos aqui. Agora, vamos continuar com as notícias... - " Parei de prestar atenção no jornal, e reparei que estava muito cansado, então fui dormir, mesmo não sendo nem 22:00 ainda. Acordei no outro dia, peguei meu celular para ver o horário, a luz dele fez meus olhos arderem, eram 05:00, eu já havia dormido mais que o normal, então levantei. Assim que levantei, senti uma grande dor de cabeça, e junto uma tontura, sentei na cama para evitar cair, e para recuperar o equilíbrio. Olhei fixamente para minhas mãos até me sentir bem novamente, e levantei, coloquei uma água para ferver, e resolvi tomar um banho frio rápido para ver se a dor de cabeça passava, e passou. Fiz café com a água, assim como todas as manhãs, e esperei até as 06:30 para acordar minha mãe para o trabalho. - Mãe, acorda, já passei café, está na hora do trabalho. - Ahn... Bom dia, o estagio ainda não voltou? - Não, mas vou ir andar um pouco agora para passar o tempo, qualquer coisa volto correndo para casa, vou estar com o celular também. - Ta bom filho, mas cuida do seu irmão, ele não vai pra aula hoje, fecharam a escola dele depois da nuvem de ontem. - Ta bom mãe. Sai para caminhar, coloquei uma musica qualquer e fui andando pelo bairro, as ruas estavam bem vazias, normalmente não estariam, mas como muitos lugares estão fechados, as pessoas acordam mais tarde, coisa que eu não consigo fazer. Andei até quase as 08:00, e a dor de cabeça voltou, resolvi pegar logo o caminho para casa, então voltei. Meu irmão já estava acordado, mas apenas olhando para o teto, por preguiça de levantar. - Bom dia - Falei - Bom dia, a mãe já saiu? - Faz mais de uma hora, por quê? - Queria dar bom dia pra ela. - Se quiser dar bom dia acorde antes das 07:00. - É que eu sonhei com ela e o pai essa noite. - Quando ela chegar você conta o sonho. Ele concordou com a cabeça e ligou a televisão, estava passando algum programa religioso, mas ele mudou de canal, e não achou nada interessante. - Vamos assistir um filme? - Pode ser. Liguei o computador e assistimos, após isso minha dor de cabeça já havia sumido, então resolvi ir limpar a casa. Peguei uma vassoura e fui varrer, meu irmão arrumou a cama dele e foi pro computador, apesar de tudo um dia normal. O carro da minha mãe chegou, preocupado fui ver o motivo dela estar de volta. - Saiu mais cedo? - Perguntei - A neta da minha chefe está sob observação, ela foi picada e está tendo febre, então o salão está fechado. - Mas a bebê está melhorando? - Não sei, uma mulher que vive do lado do salão que me contou, ela disse que tinham pedido pra ela avisar caso alguém viesse, eles devem estar no hospital desde madrugada. Vou ligar pra elá e ver como está lá. - Tá, vou continuar limpando a casa. Voltei a varrer, e bati o dedinho em um pé da mesa, a dor foi grande, e comecei a xingar alto, o que fazia a dor só piorar. - O que foi filho? - Eu bati a p**** do dedo no pé da mesa. - Calma já passa. - MAS ESTÁ DOENDO! - Gritei mais alto que o esperado, e nem sabia o porque de estar gritando. Minha mãe estava me olhando assutada, não sou do tipo que fica com raiva de algo facilmente, muito menos gritar. - Desculpa, eu não queria gritar. - Tudo bem, quer alguma coisa? - Não, só vou terminar de limpar aqui e vou fazer alguma coisa. - Assim que parei de pensar na dor, ela desapareceu, como se eu nunca tivesse a sentido. Terminei de limpar a cozinha e resolvi ir desenhar para passar o tempo. Minha mãe estava falando com a chefe no telefone, tentando acalmar ela, aparentemente o estado da neta dela estava piorando. Eu não estava conseguindo desenhar nada, já tive bloqueios assim, mas isso estava me irritando. Cada traço que eu errava fazia eu segurar a borracha e o lápis mais forte, e então, a ponta do lápis quebrou, joguei meu caderno no chão, e meu estojo, que é feito de metal, para o outro lado, ele bateu na parede e deixou uma marca, mas o barulho que ele fez, que foi alto, me deixou mais irritado ainda, então sai da sala batendo a porta, com toda força, atrás de mim. Minha mãe veio logo depois. - O que foi filho? Você não fica irritado assim, aconteceu alguma coisa? - Se aconteceu algo? Nada. Claro, ALÉM DE UMA CIDADE SUMIR E EU SER ATACADO POR UMA NUVEM DE PERNILONGOS! NADA DE MAIS! - Gritei. Minha mãe olhou triste para mim, e entrou na sala, ouvi o barulho do telefone, e logo ela voltou. - Vamos pro hospital de novo, tenho certeza que é essa picada. - NÃO VOU VOLTAR, ONTEM ELES JÁ DISSERAM, EU NÃO TENHO NADA! NÃO SE PODE NEM MAIS FICAR IRRITADO NESSA M**** DE CASA! - DANIEL! Me escute agora, sou sua mãe e estou te mandando ir pro hospital comigo AGORA! Eu vou ir lá ver a bebê, e você vem junto ver o que está acontecendo. Percebi o quão alterado estava, e como foi um motivo idiota para eu ter explodido, um desenho, então resolvi ir. Novamente sem resultados, mas a bebê estava piorando, e os médicos não sabem do que se trata, incubaram ela. Minha mãe não conseguia acalmar a chefe dela, muito menos a mãe do bebê, o pai do bebê, filho da chefe, estava fazendo tudo o possível para acalmar sua esposa, o que não surtia efeito. Fomos embora, e eu nem perguntei o nome de ninguém. Violência - Mãe, desculpa mesmo por hoje, não queria ficar daquele jeito. - Eu sei filho, olha, não sabemos o que está sendo tudo isso, então, apenas se acalme, é o melhor que você pode fazer agora. Concordei, realmente não temos muita saída além de sentar e esperar para saber mais, e eu ter conseguido avisar minha mãe para fechar a casa me acalma, é melhor apenas eu ter um problema do que todos terem. Chegamos em casa, e resolvi ver como estavam os vizinhos e alguns amigos, então fui dar uma volta. Após a volta, já sabia que o irmão mais novo do Danilo havia sido picado, mas o restante dos meus amigos estavam bem, mas, o irmão do Danilo, Paulo, estava bem pior do que eu, claro, o fato dele ter 10 anos o deixa bem mais controlável a força, mas o garoto atacava todos que chegavam perto, Danilo estava arrasado, seus pais também. Paulo parecia estar apenas emburrado enquanto estava sozinho, mas ao chegar perto, ele ia para cima de você com socos e chutes. Não cheguei a ficar perto dele, mas eu vi quando levaram comida para ele, ele bateu no prato, fazendo cair comida quente em sua mãe, que colocou o prato em uma comoda e se afastou tentando tirar a comida quente do corpo, Danilo foi rapidamente segurar Paulo, antes que ele atacasse novamente, a mãe de Danilo saiu chorando do quarto, e eu apenas podia assistir a cena. Danilo resolveu ficar conversando um pouco comigo, então ele veio para minha casa, para tentar tirar da cabeça tudo que estava acontecendo com seu irmão - Cara, você também foi picado, e ainda assim não está daquele jeito, era pra ele estar igual a você. - Bem, eu tive algumas percas de controle hoje, mas consegui conter tudo. Deve ser por ele ser menor, vai ver afetou mais ou algo assim, mas cara, fica calmo, isso não pode ficar assim por tanto tempo, uma hora ou outra nós vamos criar anticorpos contra isso, e também, muita gente que foi picada deixou o sangue para estudarem, eu mesmo fiz isso, eles podem descobrir uma cura ou algo assim, então, fica calmo, seu irmão vai ficar melhor. - Mas ele não está nem comendo, quando alguém chega com comida pra ele ele tem essa reação, tenho medo de que ele tenha desnutrição ou algo assim. - Ele está certo, isso podia mesmo ser um problema - Acho que o melhor é vocês o levarem a um hospital, mesmo que ele não coma, podem injetar nutrientes nele, e dopa-lo, não é uma saída muito bonita, mas é melhor que ele definhar até melhorar, não acha? - Tem razão, vou conversar com meus pais sobre isso. Mas agora também tem a Rebecca, os pais dela querem ir ficar em uma fazenda para ficarem longe de quem foi picado. Eu sei que é mais seguro, e já falei pra ela que eu prefiro ela segura, mas com tudo isso, sem ter ela de apoio vai ser muito difícil pra mim. Realmente, Rebecca era uma menina de cerca de 1,50m, de aparência indígena, e com uma voz que lembra um pouco a de uma criança, mas ainda assim, ela era uma garota muito confiante e sensata. Danilo é muito mais ligado ao emocional, e ficar com todos esses problemas sem alguém para ajudar ele realmente pode ser complicado. Sem muito o que dizer, apenas olhei em volta, vi o raque, com a TV e diversas fotos e estátuas de anjos decorativas de 1,99 , as quais minha mãe adora, os sofás, um de dois lugares e outro de três, a porta de madeira escura, que abre para a garagem, e não tive nada o que falar, não sou muito bom para dar conselhos, ou ajudar em qualquer questão emocional. - O máximo que podemos fazer agora é esperar que tudo isso se ajeite, não tem muito o que fazer com a situação... - Pois é, mas agora é melhor eu ir, meus pais podem estar precisando de ajuda lá, meu irmão já não fala bem a linguagem de sinal, e assim é pior, ele pode pedir alguma coisa e ninguém entender, mas a conversa já deu uma opção. - Ok cara, vai lá, e se precisar de alguma ajuda pode ligar pra mim, enquanto a facul e o estagio não voltam, vou ficar sempre em casa, então pode me chamar em qualquer hora, sem precisar pensar duas vezes, tudo bem? - Valeu, enfim, vou indo, até. - Até. Ele foi embora, meu irmão tinha saído para ver coisas da escola com alguns amigos dele, apesar de estarem fechadas, eles teriam que entregar um trabalho, e era melhor estar pronto caso as aulas voltassem, apesar de eu achar que isso não vai acontecer tão cedo. Minha mãe está na cozinha conversando com minha tia que mora nos fundos, sobre assuntos mais cotidianos, eu resolvi ir para o computador. Assim que entrei nos sites que eu sempre entro quando vou mexer no computador, vi uma notícia. "Violência aumenta no país. Após a nuvem de insetos se espalhar pelo país, ocorrências policiais relacionadas a agressão, roubos, e depredação a patrimônios públicos e privados aumentaram em níveis recordes, os policiais não estão dando conta de atender a todas as ocorrências, e isso vale para todas as regiões do país. Apesar de sermos os primeiros afetados, países vizinhos já relataram ter os mesmos ataques, e a nuvem continua seguindo em frente, já tendo chegado a América central, especialistas dizem que os insetos já deveriam estar morrendo, principalmente os que estão sobre o oceano, mas eles parecem continuar com o mesmo vigor que tinham logo após a dispersão de São Paulo. Não sabemos se isso é ocorrência de alguma doença ou veneno transmitido por eles, com o medo de ser uma doença, diversas pessoas picadas por estes insetos correram para os hospitais pedindo para que sejam internados, muitos dizendo ter medo de machucar entes queridos. Algumas pessoas, apesar de desenvolverem os sintomas da doença, eles são bem menores do que na maioria, nós entrevistamos rapidamente uma dessas pessoas. Logo abaixo, um vídeo com a entrevista. O rosto do homem estava borrado, e sua voz alterada. - Você foi picado por um desses insetos, certo? - Repórter. - Certo. - Entrevistado. - E como você se sente? - Normalmente não sinto nada, mas, coisas pequenas me irritam muito. - Você já agrediu alguém devido essa irritação? - Não, mas eu tenho medo, e por isso vim aqui pro hospital, já cheguei a gritar com meus filhos e esposa, e até a ameaça-los, me sinto muito mal por isso. - E o que você recomenda para pessoas na mesma situação que a sua? - Procurem ajuda, não é fácil se controlar sozinho, Não escondam isso de ninguém, ou você pode acabar machucando alguém que gosta, e se culpar por isso depois. - Mensagem dada, muito obrigado." Então, não sou apenas eu que está aguentando. Esse pensamento me acalmou bastante, e me animou também, isso pode significar que temos algum anti-corpo específico contra isso, e pode ajudar em uma pesquisa pra uma cura. Após muito tempo, eu estava sorrindo sozinho, ao menos um problema pode ser resolvido. A noite chegou, fui deitar, e antes de dormir, uma voz surgiu em minha cabeça. - Venha até mim, eu sou o caminho. E eu fui. Caminhada Não me lembro de muita coisa, me lembro de ouvir algo, levantar, e depois de algum tempo, sair. Não sei o quanto andei, minhas pernas doem, o sol está levantando agora, e vejo outras pessoas caminhando na mesma direção que eu. Minha garganta está totalmente seca, meu estômago roncando, mas além das pessoas andando em minha volta, vejo apenas o asfalto no chão, e arvores dos dois lados da pista. Não vi qualquer placa de sinalização, então não faço ideia de onde estou. Checo meus bolsos para ver se estou com meu celular, e sim, ele está no meu bolso esquerdo. Percebo que estou com outra roupa, minha bermuda de caminhada, meu tênis, e uma camisa preta. Não é a mesma que estava vestindo em casa. Pensei em ligar para minha mãe, mas resolvi andar mais um pouco, para continuar misturado com os outros a minha volta. Logo avistei um posto de gasolina, o que já era um lugar de referencia. Peguei meu celular, olhei o horário, eram 05:30, eu acho que passei a madrugada toda andando junto com essas pessoas. Caminhei até o posto, e fui com cuidado para não esbarrar e nem chamar a atenção de ninguém, não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas era melhor continuar sem atrair a atenção deles. Enquanto fazia isto, reparei que eles estavam todos com olhar fixo para a luz da Queda, não pude deixar de comparar esse comportamento ao de moscas fascinadas por uma lâmpada, e então tive um calafrio na espinha, eu provavelmente estava como eles. Perceber que você passou horas sem o controle do seu próprio corpo, e nem se lembrar do que aconteceu é algo que me deu muito mais medo do que imaginei que daria, me senti totalmente impotente, se eu não posso controlar nem mais meu corpo, o que posso fazer? Tentei afastar tudo isso da minha mente, para ficar o mais calmo possível para ligar para minha mãe. Cheguei no posto, ele estava aberto, e os funcionários estavam olhando curiosos para as pessoas caminhando na rodovia, fui pegar informações com um deles, um senhor de aparentemente uns 50 anos: - Oi senhor, você pode me dizer que rodovia é essa? - É a Régis Bittencourt. Agora me diz, o que é esse tanto de gente andando na rodovia apé a essa hora? - Não sei, eu nem lembro como cheguei aqui, vou ligar pra minha mãe agora, pedir pra ela vir me buscar. - Como assim não lembra como chegou aqui? Vai me dizer que veio andando dormindo? - Acho que algo assim, nem lembro quando mudei de roupa pra ser sincero. Agora vou ligar pra minha mãe, com licença. Fui até atrás do posto, e liguei para minha mãe, ela ficou preocupada, mas sem perguntar muito veio me buscar. Eu acordei ela, e ela nem sabia que eu tinha saído, o que acho que foi melhor, pois ela não ficaria preocupada tentando descobrir até onde fui. Logo após terminar a ligação, ouvi barulhos vindos do posto, que antes estava completamente silencioso, era um carro, ele parou e abasteceu, o motorista foi na loja de conveniência e comprou algumas coisas, e enquanto isso, fiquei olhando para o carro, havia marcas de amassado e sangue nele, imaginei se ele tinha atropelado alguém. O frentista, também preocupado, perguntou ao motorista quando ele voltou da loja de conveniência. - Moço, o senhor bateu em alguém? Não sei se você viu, mas seu carro ta amassado e com sangue. - Esse não é meu carro, ele já estava amassado antes. - E o sangue? - Isso é meu. Ele entrou no carro e saiu, indo na direção contrária das pessoas na rodovia, a luz do carro abria caminho entre as pessoas, e elas não pareciam muito se importar com o carro, o que me aliviou, já que minha mãe viria me buscar. Bases Primeira Base Enquanto procuram motivos para tal acidente, um dos cientistas percebe uma movimentação próxima do local, e manda um soldado, já com roupas de proteção química, ir ver o que era aquilo, ele ficou observando o soldado ir até a o local da movimentação, ele chegou, se abaixou, e levantou segurando algo, parecia uma pessoa.Eram 04:00, esse cientista não era conhecido, e o soldado mal tinha treinamento, eles foram as primeiras pessoas mandadas ao local, logo após o acidente, ambos brasileiros e moravam próximos a cidade, com isso, acordaram com o forte estrondo. O cientista se chama Alisson, enquanto o soldado Sérgio.Sérgio chegou com a pessoa, uma mulher, animado com a possibilidade de ser o primeiro a estudar os efeitos da "Queda", Alisson verificou o pulso e continuou a formular teorias sobre o ocorrido em sua mente, Sérgio confirmou que ela estava viva antes de Alisson tirar qualquer conclusão sobre o pulso. Alguns cientistas próximos perceberam a pessoa caída, haviam chegado apenas cinco no local, e estes começaram a fazer testes na vítima, e ao retirar um pouco de sangue ela acordou, mas havia algo estranho em seus olhos, eles eram inteiramente brancos. A vítima ficou agitada, os cientistas tentaram a calmar, Sérgio apareceu para conter, ele era o único ali até o momento que estava designado a segurança, então era seu trabalho. Apesar do corpo feminino pequeno e frágil que a vítima possuía, ela demonstrou uma grande força e habilidade. - Calma moça! Estamos vendo se você não está doente! – Alisson preocupado tentou agir -Não! Vocês não entendem! Me solta, tenho que seguir ele! -Ele quem moça? Calma, só queremos ajudar! –Alisson ainda tentava a acalmar. A mulher ainda tentou se soltar, mas como soldado, Sérgio ainda era mais forte que ela, e conseguiu a conter, uma médica anestesista ali presente injetou uma substância calmante na mulher, que acabou dormindo devido ao forte medicamento.Eles voltaram a tentar pegar um pouco do sangue para exames detalhados, mas uma forte batida na porta os interrompeu, Sérgio foi abrir a porta.Mais tarde, com a chegada de reforços de outros países, foram até a primeira base, onde deveriam estar alguns cientistas escoltados por três soldados, porém, apenas dois soldados estavam de pé, em frente a porta aberta, tentando comunicar seus superiores que haviam encontrado seis corpos, sendo um soldado e cinco cientistas de áreas diversas.Três dias após o acidente houve outro comunicado da presidência: “Povo brasileiro, o qual sofre com tal acidente, precisamos de sua cooperação em horas de crise como esta. Como não sabemos o motivo do acidente, por segurança, primeiramente pedimos que todos próximos a área, e tem condições de ir para outro lugar, que evitem continuar em suas casas, nós sabemos o quão difícil deve ser ter de abandonar sua casa, mas sua vida vale mais que isso. E também temos que avisar que estamos criando alojamentos para pessoas que não puderem sair dessa área, preciso da paciência e cooperação de todos. Cientistas estão estudando o acidente e seus efeitos, assim que descoberto nós poderemos retornar a todos para suas casas.Informamos também, que existem postos médicos nessas áreas de possível risco, caso tenham qualquer tipo de problema, procurem um desses postos ou vão em um centro de saúde, não sabemos que tipos de efeitos colaterais o acidente pode ter, e por isso não podemos nos descuidar. Temos médicos de diversas partes do mundo aqui, logo, terão os melhores exames possíveis, absolutamente confiáveis.Em caso de descoberta de qualquer tipo de informação relevante, haverá novo comunicado, para mantê-los sempre a par de informações, e cuidados novos.Agradecemos desdê já a cooperação” Apenas mentiras.Algumas bases de pesquisas haviam sido atacadas, diversos corpos foram encontrados, e muitas pessoas sumiram, isso não foi contado. Foi descoberta uma “doença”, até então sem nome, porém as pessoas com ela já eram chamadas de “caídos”. Seus olhos ficam brancos, sua personalidade vai mudando aos poucos até chegar ao estado de perda de consciência total, e ficar dizendo coisas sem sentido, sem uma linha de pensamento continuo, apenas frases jogadas no ar. Porém ainda existem respostas racionais vindo dessas pessoas, elas reagem a alguns estímulos, e tentam se proteger a todo custo. Todas as cobaias capturadas pelos pesquisadores eram outros pesquisadores, que acabaram contraindo essa doença. Não se sabe o que é, como funciona, ou qual o meio de contração de tal, porém, sabe-se que não é apenas se expor a infectados, ou todos estariam nesse estado até a essa hora, e sabe também que pessoas diferentes tem reações diferentes, algumas pessoas caem totalmente na doença, enquanto outros ainda tem consciência de certas coisas. Alguns caídos já saíram das bases.